


He's Alright

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [42]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: {Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	He's Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

“Are you alright?” Sebastian asks with something akin to worry in his eyes, as he touches Jace’s cheek gently.

“Yeah.” Jace says a little brokenly. “It’s just Alec. I- I felt him disappearing with our bond. I don’t know what I would do if he-”

“Hey.” Sebastian says both softly and urgently as his hand tightens around his jaw. “He’s alright, and you’re alright. You don’t need to worry.”

“Thank you, Sebastian. If you hadn’t have been there I don’t know…”

“Hey, come here. Shh.”

Sebastian pulls Jace into a warm embrace, touching and rubbing his back gently. He whispers comforting words that soon turn into praises. The only way he knows how to soothe him, how they soothe each other behind closed doors.

“I need you.” Jace says, his face muffled into Sebastian’s neck.

“I know, darling, I know.” Sebastian replies as his hand comes down his back toward the waist band of his pants. His other hand comes to the front, unbuckling his belt. Jace shudders as Sebastian’s one arm encases in an embrace once again, the other reaching into his boxers, palming his ass. “Tell me what you need.”

“Sebastian…” Jace whines.

Sebastian slaps his ass gently. “You know what to call me, darling.”

Jace moans. “I- I can’t.”

Sebastian huffs in annoyance, but quickly covers it up. “You’ll get there one day, darling, one day. For right now, tell me what you _need._ ”

It’s not a request. “You. I need your cock. Filling me up, Sebastian.”

Sebastian smirks as his middle finger strokes over Jace’s hole. “You’re going to have to work for it…. Hmm, let’s see. Take off all of your clothes, slowly.”

It’s whispered hotly in Jace’s ear, making him shiver in anticipation. Despite that Jace can’t help but say, “We’re in the Institute kitchen.”

“The door’s locked. Cameras are disabled… I won’t ask again.”

Jace nods his head as Sebastian backs away, leaving him to take off his clothes by himself. His shirt goes first, his shoes and socks next. He takes off his pants, then his boxers, leaving him bare and ready for Sebastian. Even with his cocky attitude Jace’s cheeks redden ever so slightly.

“Perfect.” Sebastian says as he unzips his pants. “I want you to get on the table, on your knees and hands, darling. I want your hole exposed to me.”

Jace nods his head ever so slightly and crawls onto the table, positioning himself. Sebastian smirks, walking over, touching either side of his ass. He pulls his cheeks apart, looking at his loose hole from that morning in bed where they played for many hours. It makes arousal flush to Sebastian’s gut as he remembers what he made Jace do. How he listened to every command.

“I’m going to give you something, darling, but only because your hurting. Don’t get any ideas.” Sebastian says as he rubs up and down the body in front of him.

“I won’t.” Jace says.

“Good.”

Sebastian leans in, licking a long strip over Jace’s hole, making him moan. He then starts with smaller licks, biting slightly as well. His tongue finds its way in Jace’s hole, going in and out at a punishing speed. Jace’s hole tighten as he moans in pleasure. Sebastian smirks, reaching around his leg with one hand to hold the base of Jace’s cock, like a cock ring, stopping an orgasm in its tracks, making Jace make a sound of frustration.

Sebastian smirks, pulling away and biting at Jace’s hips, leaving hickies everywhere he can find space. As he does so he takes out his own cock and a small bottle of lube. He slicks up his cock and puts it up to Jace’s hole.

“Should I slip in, or do you need preparation first?” Sebastian whispers against Jace’s ear. “

“Slip in.” Jace says. “Please.”

As soon as the words are out, Sebastian pushes in fast and hard, making Jace yell out in pain and pleasure. It doesn’t become too loud as Sebastian’s hand is on his mouth already, blocking anymore sounds from coming out.

“I love hearing your sounds as I pound your hole, but this room isn’t soundproofed, darling.” Sebastian says as he bites Jace’s ears, his cock going in and out.

“F-k.” Jace says into Sebastian’s hand.

“Ahh.” Sebastian says he cums, his thrusts slowing down as Jace’s throbbing cock stops moving in time.

Sebastian pulls out and maneuvers Jace onto his back. He then leans down and without warning takes in all of Jace’s cock into his mouth. He has no gag reflex as he starts to bob up and down, Jace moaning above him.

“By the angel! Sebastian…” Jace says as three fingers enter him.

Sebastian swallows Jace’s cock as he hits his prostate over and over.

“Fuck!” Jace yells as he cums quickly down Sebastian’s throat.

Sebastian pulls out his fingers, covered in his own cum as he holds them up to Jace’s mouth. He smirks as he says to him, “Make sure you clean up your mess.”

Jace stares into Sebastian’s eyes as he leans down and licks up his fingers, sucking them into his mouth.

“That’s it, darling, that’s a good boy.”


End file.
